In the field of construction, a conventional approach to wall framing involves the use of materials including a lower track and an upper track, each track generally comprising a length of timber having a U-shaped cross-sectional configuration, the tracks being secured in spaced apart opposed alignment to respective structures, such as a floor and ceiling respectively, and with one or more elongate studs being erected between the lower and upper tracks, the stud(s) being secured with conventional fastening means, such as nails, to the respective tracks at respective opposite stud ends.
There are, however, a number of disadvantages associated with this conventional approach including: difficulties in aligning and maintaining alignment of the studs and tracks during the securing step; that the U-shaped cross-sectional configuration of tracks is not adapted for use in constructing walls having horizontally, vertically or compound curved portion(s) or where the distance between a floor and ceiling varies.
Prior Art document U.S. Pat. No. 6,115,984 addresses one or more of the aforesaid disadvantages of the conventional wall construction approach by providing a track which is flexible. The flexible track consists of a longitudinally extending repeating unit structure, the repeating unit comprising a stud receiving component and a linking means. Respective adjacent stud receiving components are joined end-to-end along a longitudinal track axis by linking means and may be selectively angled and positioned relatively to each other by adjustment of the linking means. The track as a whole is flexible only by means of the adjustability of the distinct linking means. In its initial condition, the track has a rigid/self-holding straight configuration which can be selectively modified, if required, to achieve a predetermined rigid/self-holding non-straight track configuration, including horizontal, vertical or compound curvature(s), by the separate adjustment of relevant linking means. Each stud receiving component of the track has a horizontal base wall having opposed transverse edges and opposed longitudinal edges and a side wall extending vertically from each longitudinal side edge of the base wall. The base and side walls of a stud receiving component define a space in which a stud end can be received and fixedly retained in position by use of conventional fastening means such as screws, nails, bolts or the like which can be inserted through a fixing point in the form of a fixing aperture provided in at least one side wall. Each linking means consists of a membrane joining the base and side walls of adjacent stud receiving components. The membrane includes a base member and opposed side members extending between adjacent base and side walls respectively. The base member and opposed side members are each in the form of a strip which is inwardly bent about a medial fold line. The relative angle and position of adjacent stud receiving components can be adjusted with the use of a tool, such as a set of pliers, by applying a predetermined force to a selected strip so as to appropriately adjust the angle of bend in the strip. Track vertical curvature and horizontal curvature, respectively, are effected by adjusting the bend of the base member strip and one or both side member strips, whereas compound curvature is effected by a combination of these adjustments.
Advantageously, the track disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,115,984 can be of any suitable length, with the stud receiving components and the linking means being integrally formable from a blank of precut folded material. Furthermore, the prior art track provides for the relatively easier alignment of studs with tracks and the formation of wall structures and apertures such as window apertures having an arcuate configuration.
Disadvantageously, however, the prior art track cannot be adjusted to a predetermined rigid/self-holding non-straight configuration simultaneously as a whole because a predetermined force is necessarily applied to each or selected linking means to adjust the relative angle and positioning of adjacent stud receiving components. Accordingly, adjustment of the track configuration as a whole is effected by the separate and progressive adjustment of distinct linking means and consequently is time consuming and difficult. A further disadvantage is that the prior art track linking means has a configuration and/or arrangement that can obstruct the insertion and/or retention of a stud end in a stud receiving component depending on track configuration.